How long will I love you?
by YuYoLS
Summary: Sakura was devoted to Sasuke with all her heart. She was willing to die for him, but is he? She was always trying to make him fall for her, but now that she has agreed to an arrange marriage, will Sasuke get use to not having her around? As he sends her to meet her new husband, what will he do? More adventure of their love comes to play with bets and just to prove their love.
1. Arrange Marriage?

I couldn't get over him. Every part of my heart and soul belonged to him. There wasn't any part of me that denied him.  
My every existence was to live and love him, to treat him like the only king, and to devote to him. People ask me why I  
love a man who doesn't love me, but I reply back saying that I will make him love me. For the past 16 years of chasing him  
even after he is a criminal in Konoha...I still loved him. Even after he left me, or when he tried to kill me, I loved him with all  
my soul. Even now that it has been 3 years after the war and everything has been set back to a great age of Naruto, my heart  
and soul belong to him...Uchiha Sasuke only. Only him whom I could love. Even after trying to love Naruto, it wasn't the same.

But after the war, and Sasuke's sentence to 3 years of service, I rarely see him. Although I do try to make obvious visits like almost everyday, he never seems to care. Watching him do all the hard work, I try to be the first one to give him water. After knowing he was hungry after work, I try to be the first to give him food. I wanted to be the first one through out those 3 hard year of competing with other girls.

Sadly, through out those 3 years, Sasuke only said a couple of words to me. Example would be:

"Sakura, this food stinks," or "Sakura, you're annoying." or "Get a life." Sometimes he even tells me, "I have no interest in you." But that makes me fall even more for him. But I keep trying. Although he has tried to change his schedule so many times, I'm the only one who can get to him first because...heroes of Konoha are easily successful like that.

Now that it's been the 3 years and Sasuke is out of service, he's been taking all kinds of mission. For three time straight in a row, I was luckily able to get the same mission as him. Although...we fail those missions due to my obsession...Sasuke. After those three times, Sasuke made it mandatory for me and him not to be on the same team. Sasuke wouldn't allow anything like that. Of course I was disappointed, but I had to drag my depression until he comes back for a 3-5 days rest in Konoha. He takes so many mission that I barely get to see him anymore.

It's been a month and he went on a mission with 2 boys and 1 girl. That lucky girl...was all my worries. Everyday in the hospital I quickly go to the gate and wait all day.

"Do you have nothing to do all day?" Naruto sits at the gate with me when he's off time and sneaked out of office.

"Why don't you send him home earlier?" Sakura sighed sitting at the corner waiting for him to come through.

Naruto would laugh and sigh, "Sakura...I must tell you...you're getting old...you should be marrying soon." Naruto laughed. Naruto was with Hinata and had two kids already, a boy and a girl. "Nana," and "Nito."

"Go babysit your kids." Sakura said not letting his words effect her.

Naruto's gravity was filled with seriousness, "I'm not joking Sakura. Your parents didn't want to tell you and believed that I should tell you...but you're arrange to marry someone..." Naruto sighed.

Sakura's eyes widen and stood up with no hesitation, "WHAT?" She grabbed the collar of his shirt and was about to punch him but she couldn't, "Just because you're hokage...once you're off duty...I'll kill you. My parents said that?" Sakura asked with a worried wavering eyes.

Naruto took out a contract, "Here." The contract signed 4 years ago by her dead parents held their requirements.

"We require Sakura to get married to someone to help Konoha build a friendlier and better relationship with the country. She must marry someone whom would help Konoha's allies."

"NO WAY!" Sakura yelled.

As Sasuke came home from his last mission, he realized Sakura wasn't there waiting for him this time. He smirked in victory.

"She finally gave up huh?" He thought to himself.

"Sasuke-kun!" The lucky girl on the team from his last mission hung over his arms, "Seems like one rival down for me." The lady smiled. Sasuke sighed and gave her a stare that says, "Let me go." Doing so, she let him go. Heading to the office of the Hokage he saw that everyone seemed more relaxed.

"Is there some sort of good news or something? I was sure just telling you that the land of water wanted a firm alliance through marriage." Sasuke complained to Naruto, "and that wasn't so long ago. Or...is something else making everyone so relieved? Aren't you suppose to be fixing this problem? What kind of Hokage does this?" Sasuke slammed Naruto's desk. Naruto laughed.

"Huh...Sasuke...I've solved that problem since long ago." Naruto sighed, "You guys don't have to worry about it." Sasuke was shocked on how fast Naruto worked out.

"Well...the guy kept saying he won't get married but the mizukage is forcing him to." Sasuke said.

"Isn't he the Chojuro guy?" Naruto asked with a smile, "Well I'm sure our alliance will be perfectly firm after their marriage."

Sasuke sighed, "Whatever. As long as this is over and done with." Sasuke sighed, "So what do I do?"

"Ya'll will have to send her over for a couple of dates to plan an engagement." Naruto said, "So...tomorrow morning, make sure you send Sakura over to the mizukage." Naruto smirked.

Sasuke stared straight into Naruto's calm eyes, "What are you planning?"

Naruto continuously smirked, "It was her decision." Naruto smiled, "And her parents did send her their last wishes. Plus-"

"That's not what I mean...if Sakura fails...then the Mizukage would back away from the resources we would be given." Sasuke said crossing his arms.

Naruto stepped on his chair and stance himself perfectly to balance his clumsiness.

"Who said...that she would fail? Besides, it's her decisions." Naruto smirked, "So...be out there to send her off and guide her through the engagement." Naruto said.

Sasuke sighed, "Alright then. It's whatever." Sasuke sighed as he exit. He suddenly had an urge to go to the hospital. There he found Sakura smiling perfectly fine without him. She was great with the kids, but she would get hotheaded when they call her, "Obachan."

Sasuke walked in with his hands covering his right arm. He walked in and everyone became aware of the great Uchiha from the war was in the hospital.

Sakura glanced up and there the Uchiha was staring straight into her eyes. Sakura didn't smile nor did she frown. She looked more surprise then anything else.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

He became irritated and replied calmly, "I'm obviously injured." He had sliced himself before he entered the hospital. His arm was leaking of blood.

"Wow..." Sakura saw his bare chest and bandaged his wounds. She couldn't understand the cut though. It was freshly cut.

"Did Naruto cut you?" Sakura asked worried.

Sasuke grunted, "NO." He said angrily. Sakura carefully tend his wounds and gave him his prescription. He just stared at her the entire time.

"I'll call a nurse to check you up. I've got to rush to the ER." Sakura suddenly ran out the room in a rush and Sasuke was trying to stop her but could due to the deep cut he cut.

Sakura ran to the bathroom and splashed water onto her face and sighed, "I got this." Sakura sighed and ran to the ER. Later that day, Sakura over worked herself trying to finish what she could at the hospital before she left. Sakura had provided the hospital the best after Tsunade's death a year ago.

Walking out, Sakura couldn't help but head to the Ramen shop.

"AHH!" Sakura ordered and began eating her noodles.

"I'll get one." Someone sat beside Sakura. Sakura listened to the voice and quickly stared next to her.

"Sasuke?" Sakura looked at him in shock, "What are you doing here?"

He looked at her with his dull eyes, "I can eat any where I want to." He implied.

Sakura laughed, "Oh that's right." Sakura quickly ate her food and was about to walk out but Sasuke asked her a question before she could pay and leave..

"You want to marry the guy? Or are you forced to?" Sasuke asked seriously.

Sakura stared at Sasuke with a seriousness, "I..." Sakura inhaled a deep breath and was about to say something long but Kakashi entered and sat down.

"Yo guy. Ya'll are getting along well." Kakashi ordered a meal, "Sakura, you are needed with Nadishko."

"Ah?" Sakura sighed, "I just came from there not too long ago."

"Why are you summoned by the anbu?" Sasuke asked in curiosity.

Sakura sighed, "Wedding crap." Sakura ran out.

"Girls are really...into wedding for no reason." Kakashi rubbed in.

Sasuke grinned his teeth and sighed, "What is Naruto up to?"

Kakashi shuddered and replied, "It was Sakura's decision. The Chojuro wouldn't marry anyone here besides Sakura."

"Doesn't make sense that she would volunteer willingly." Sasuke ate his bowl of noodles.

Kakashi laughed, "Boy, you must not know then..." Kakashi quickly ate his meal the other side so Sasuke wouldn't see.

"I'm not really interested. All I have to do is finish my job right?" Sasuke sighed. He stood up and was about to leave until Kakashi sparked an interest.

"The most interesting part is...Sakura is agreeing so that Obito would be set free from the debt of the land of water." Kakashi said.

Sasuke turned to look at him, "I was never aware that they had a relationship."

Kakashi nodded, "Strange."

* * *

Review:)


	2. Lost thoughts

preview

"Why are you summoned by the anbu?" Sasuke asked in curiosity.

Sakura sighed, "Wedding crap." Sakura ran out.

"Girls are really...into wedding for no reason." Kakashi rubbed in.

Sasuke grinned his teeth and sighed, "What is Naruto up to?"

Kakashi shuddered and replied, "It was Sakura's decision. The Chojuro wouldn't marry anyone here besides Sakura."

"Doesn't make sense that she would volunteer willingly." Sasuke ate his bowl of noodles.

Kakashi laughed, "Boy, you must not know then..." Kakashi quickly ate his meal the other side so Sasuke wouldn't see.

"I'm not really interested. All I have to do is finish my job right?" Sasuke sighed. He stood up and was about to leave until Kakashi sparked an interest.

"The most interesting part is...Sakura is agreeing so that Obito would be set free from the debt of the land of water." Kakashi said.

Sasuke turned to look at him, "I was never aware that they had a relationship."

Kakashi nodded, "Strange."

* * *

Chapter 2

The next morning as Sakura woke up from her bed, her long hair falls to her sides. Wiping her drew from her lips, she looks at herself in the mirror. Slapping her cheeks on both sides she fakes a grin.

"That's not good enough!" Sakura then widens her smile even more, "NO! MORE!" Sakura then started laughing, "Oh gosh, I've become insane!"

Walking outside with her bag, she yawns and realized Sasuke outside her door. His back leaned on the wall and his hands were crossed. He looked irritated and she was surprised to see him. Her heart began to beat fast. Her face was amazed by his amazing looks.

"Yah, you look cute today!" Sakura complimented him with a laugh. Sasuke sighed and stood proud and tall.

"You take too long." Sasuke said. Sakura then looks at the sky. The sun was barely out.

"It's not even time yet." Sakura rebutted.

Sasuke turned his back on her and began to walk off, "I'll treat you to some ramen before we leave." Sasuke said. Sakura raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Wow...that's the first. Is something wrong?" Sakura asked with no expectations. Sasuke had his hands in his pocket and Sakura who was walking from behind started to check him out. It wasn't checking out though, but more like she was memorizing his back.

Sitting down in the ramen shop they ordered their ramens and Sasuke got to the point. "Sakura what are you doing?" Sasuke asked with great gravity.

Sakura giggled, "What do you mean? Chojuro... and I met a couple time. I'm doing this for Naruto and Konoha. Mizukage wants proof. I'm great proof since I have a great reputation and I'm pretty...useful to both Konoha and the land of water." Sakura said drinking her water.

Sasuke still calm replied, "Don't fool around. This is serious matters. If you blow it, our relationship with the land of water could be damaged. You obviously don't even have any feelings. You're too stubborn to go through with this as well." Sasuke said.

Sakura sighed and smiled with a calm voice she replied, "Sasuke...if this is about me still in love with you not too long ago...it's ok." Sakura sighed, "I'll leave you alone. I got this. Like I said, this is an arranged marriage which would benefit Konoha." Sakura said.

"If you're going to seriously do this, leave your emotions out." He retorted with an irritated voice.

Sakura said, "I was in love with Sasuke-kun for over 3/4 of my life. Now, it's time to put that aside. We are shinobi's." Sasuke turned to look at the serious shinobi sitting beside him. This was the first time that she had ever been this serious about Konoha's foreign trades. She was a doctor after all. His thoughts were scattered.

'_Why is Naruto sending out best medic ninja out there? It'll be a lost for us.' _Sasuke thought to himself. After eating, they headed out to the gate.

Naruto was waiting at the gate for them.

"What are you doing here idiot?" Sasuke crossed his arms.

Naruto smiled and stared at Sakura, "Sakura..." Naruto nodded to her, "Don't do anything rash." Naruto sighed, "Give the Mizukage my regards."

Sakura sighed, "You're pathetic." Sakura smirked, "Last time you promised me to bring Sasuke back here." Sakura stared at Sasuke who didn't nudge, "Now Naruto, I'll promise you I won't fail." Sakura smiled.

"Ok Ok." Karin the dark pink haired girl walked over, "Let's get going."

"WHAT? YOU'RE GOING TOO?" Sakura yelled.

Karin smirked, "You're getting married. I want to send you off safely so that Sasuke can hurry up and be mine." Karin smirked.

Sakura wasn't hot-headed, instead she smiled and replied, "Of course." Sakura sighed. It was Sasuke, Karin, and Rock Lee who was sending Sakura to the land of water.

"Sakura-san..." Lee shed his tears, "Don't leave us!" Lee hugged her.

"LEE!" Sakura punched him, "You're coming with me, what's the point of hugging me now."

Lee smirked, "So that I can have more than one hug." He smiled. Sakura laughed along with Naruto.

"Sakura, good luck." Naruto smirked.

Sakura nodded and turned her back, "Let's go guys." On their way to the land of water Sasuke's thoughts were still disseminating.

"Sakura, are you sure you can do this?" Lee asked her.

Sakura nodded and replied, "Of course." She said with a calmness in her voice.

"Ah...I feel like you're in serenity for some weird reasons." Karin said. Sakura didn't reply. Instead as Sasuke scrutinize her, he have a clue what was going on in her brain as well.

"It'll take 3 days to get over there." Lee said, "Ya'll want to rest in the forest or in the town with a hotel?" Lee asked.

Sasuke replied, "We should go to the hotel." Sakura stared at Sasuke and bit her lips. Everything was changing so quick for Sakura. Inside her head and heart was over whelmed.

Staying the night at the hotel, Sakura would go bother Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura laid on his couch, "I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat." She whined.

"Sasuke, I want the sugared drink not water." She complained.

Sakura then smirked, "Sasuke, I need more than one pillow to sleep!" Sasuke would be doing everything for her to appease her.

During the middle of the night Sakura would quietly go into his room, "Sasuke..." She whispered. He was already prepared and wore some ear plugs, "Can I sleep with you?" She asked. He didn't reply. She quietly and slyly slipped under his blanket and by his side.

Sakura smiled and felt at ease. But then Sasuke harshly landed ontop of her.

"You're going to get married soon Sakura." Saskue said angry, "Don't be playing games. You said you were prepare! Are you or are you not?" Sasuke yelled. Sakura laughed. But he forced her to stop by hurting her. He had his hands over her head and holding it very tight.

"Ouch!" Sakura yelled, "Yah, I'm not married exactly YET." She pointed out.

Sasuke then sighed, "If Naruto finds out, what are you going to do about it?" Sasuke asked. He seemed to have calmed down abit.

Sakura then smirked, "What? Sasuke? Why do you care so much?" Sakura asked, "Is it really our foreign trade?" Sakura teased. She carefully pushed him off of her and stood out of the bed.

"I'm playing around with you Sasuke." Sakura smiled, "Thanks for letting me have fun for a little bit. I enjoyed it." Sakura smiled. Her green eyes glowed in the dark along with her beautiful long pink haired. Sakura was about to walk out until Sasuke disappeared behind her and pushed her over to the wall.

"You're fault Sakura." Sasuke smirked, "You started it." He forced his lips ontop of hers. Her eyes widened and she began to try to push him off but her strength would not work. Sasuke was too strong. Sakura couldn't breath. She then bit him and he pulled away with a smirk. He wiped off the blood on his lips and watched Sakura with fears and pain.

"You went too far." Sakura replied.

"I warned you." Sasuke said watching the pink haired girl wipe away his saliva. She quickly ran out back into her room. She fell to her knees as she closed the door behind her.

"What?" Sakura said, "He never even liked me. Why is he being so...weird lately?" Sakura cried, "I can't do this."

Sasuke stomped himself back to bed, "How annoying."

The next day Sasuke woke up late. Sakura, Karin, and Lee were already eating breakfast. As he walk down, he glanced at Sakura but she wouldn't dare look at him.

"Sasuke-kun! How was your sleep?" Karin grabbed his arms to sit. Doing so Sasuke eyes were still on Sakura who still didn't look at him.

"Here Sakura, eat this." Lee handed her his pancake, "Pancakes are the best!" Lee smiled at her.

Sakura smiled, "Thanks Lee!" Sakura begin to eat more and more. As she kept ordering, Sasuke became irritated and wanted to eat more as well. As they both eat with anger, they filled their stomach. Sakura stared at him with an fury. Sasuke was just looking at her with a grin.

Taking their leave from the hotel, Sakura and Sasuke still wouldn't talk. Sakura wasn't bothered by it, but Sasuke was. He felt empty without her bothering him.

"Sakura, you're so quiet are you ok?" Lee asked.

Sakura grinned and replied peacefully, "Of course. I'm just excited."

Hearing that she was excited as Sasuke stepped on the tree he broke the tree with one strong step.

"Well someone's mad." Lee said. Sakura took a glance at him and looked away. As they ran till dawn, they decided to sleep out in the woods. Gathering sticks and stone they cooked their fish.

"It's so quiet." Karin said to Sakura.

"I wonder why." Lee replied looking at Sakura then to Sasuke.

"Did something happened?" Lee asked.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at lee and Sakura replied, "What could happen?"

"Like...maybe...you don't want to get married ANYMORE!" Karin yelled.

Sakura stared at her with a plain and stagnant face, "Really? If I don't, why would I still be here? I would be running away. Apparently, he is the Mizukage's right hand! They should be rich...and he's a nice guy. He's really smart as well. Who doesn't like those kind of guys!" Sakura snapped.

Contentiously Sasuke rebutted, "If he was such a nice guy, why would they be asking us to do a foreign trade and above all a marriage?" Sasuke yelled irritably.

Sakura just stared at him with a blank face, "What? Why are you so against it?" Lee asked, "do you like her?"

Sasuke then stopped with a covered up face, "What? I'm just concerned about what's happening here." Sasuke replied half calmly and confused, "I'm worried about our relationship with the land of water."

"Don't you dare fall for Sakura!" Karin hugged him, "I'm so in love with you can't you see?" Karin was about to kiss him but Sasuke pushed her face away.

"We'll be leaving early tomorrow." Sasuke stood up and jumped on top of the trees to look at the moon.

"What's his problem?" Karin asked sadly.

"Isn't that obvious?" Lee retorted, "Sakura, are you ok? You don't have to do this." Lee knew that all her life she was searching for Sasuke and now here he was and she can't have him.

"No Lee...I want to do this." Sakura smiled.

Lee doesn't believe it but agreed anyways. Lee jumped up to Sasuke to create a conversation.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

Lee replied, "It's ok to just admit you don't want this marriage to occur." Lee crossed his arms as they both stare at the moon.

Sasuke laughed, "Who would like such a women who chases you only? Isn't that scary?" Sasuke replied.

"If you say so. But either you risk it...or regret it. If you're not going to take her away from this marriage...I will. I don't care what Naruto says. I'm sure Naruto would understand, but I am going to take her away." Lee said.

Sasuke sighed, "I'll stop you if you do that. It's for the better of Konoha." Sasuke said.

The angry Lee then replied, "You know SASUKE SHE WAITED FOR YOU FOR SO LONG... you should at least do the favor and take her away from here. She's saved your life when you were hurt that one time. She always took care of you when you were down. She was there for you. She fed you. She was there to complete your other life which you weren't able to complete yourself. At least, do me and Naruto this favor and take her away!" Lee yelled.

Sasuke gave Lee a evil stare, "Don't order me around. I'm not taking her away. That's not my job." Sasuke jumped down and their conversation ended.

The entire night, both Sakura and Sasuke couldn't sleep. Was Sasuke starting to fall for her? Or is it really JUST foreign trade? -Arrange marriage? Is Lee really going to take her away? Is Sakura going to follow through this marriage?

* * *

Review:)


	3. The twist

preview

Sasuke laughed, "Who would like such a women who chases you only? Isn't that scary?" Sasuke replied.

"If you say so. But either you risk it...or regret it. If you're not going to take her away from this marriage...I will. I don't care what Naruto says. I'm sure Naruto would understand, but I am going to take her away." Lee said.

Sasuke sighed, "I'll stop you if you do that. It's for the better of Konoha." Sasuke said.

The angry Lee then replied, "You know SASUKE SHE WAITED FOR YOU FOR SO LONG... you should at least do the favor and take her away from here. She's saved your life when you were hurt that one time. She always took care of you when you were down. She was there for you. She fed you. She was there to complete your other life which you weren't able to complete yourself. At least, do me and Naruto this favor and take her away!" Lee yelled.

Sasuke gave Lee a evil stare, "Don't order me around. I'm not taking her away. That's not my job." Sasuke jumped down and their conversation ended.

The entire night, both Sakura and Sasuke couldn't sleep. Was Sasuke starting to fall for her? Or is it really JUST foreign trade? -Arrange marriage? Is Lee really going to take her away? Is Sakura going to follow through this marriage?

* * *

Chapter 3

The next day as they travel on the slow and quiet journey, Lee attempts to make Sakura laughs.

"It's useless to talk to a walk." Karin said to Lee. Lee then stops and became down.

Sakura could only think about her decisions as they get closer.

"You aren't perhaps thinking about escaping are you?" Sasuke gives an evil grin. Sasuke turns around and saw the teasing Sasuke.

With fury she doesn't reply, instead she was replies to Lee, "Hey Lee, remember that one time where we-" Sakura went off to talking about the past.

Finally reaching the land of water, Sakura hesitate to enter the entrance of the water gate.

"What? You want to back out now?" Sasuke smirked. Sakura gave him the same evil stare and walked through the gate. As she keeps going forward, Sasuke growls at her efforts.

"Hello Sakura-san." The Mizukage sat in her chair. She was like an empress sitting in the royal seat.

"Huh...you haven't changed at all." Mizukage smirked, "I'm surprised Naruto picked you out of all the girls." Mizukage said.

Sakura gave her an honest stare, "What can I say? Naruto wanted the best for the land of water." Sakura said.

"Let's get to the point here." Sasuke sighed.

"Well," Mizukage nodded to the maid next to her, "Take them to their rooms. Sakura, you'll stay here with me for a while to go see Chujuro."

Sakura bit her lips, "Yes mam." Sasuke didn't move an inch.

"Look here Mizukage. I don't trust people much. I'll go as Sakura's guard." Sasuke requested, "In case SHE tries to run away." Sasuke stared at Sakura who was aggravated by his redundant quest. Walking to the busy Chojuro, Sasuke became more nervous.

"Are you excited?" Mizukage asked.

Sakura nodded and smiled, "Of course. He's a good guy."

"Try to fall in love with please." Mizukage smiled, "I know you might not have feelings for now, but he's a good guy. Don't hurt him."

Sakura became more pressured, "Yes mam." Sasuke rolled his eyes as they watch Chojuro teaching the kids new jutsu.

"Hey Chojuro!" Mizukage yelled, "We have guest. I'm heading back. Let's go Sasuke." Mizukage stared at Sasuke who stared at Sakura who walked over to Chojuro. Mizukage studied Sasuke, "Could it be?" She stood in front of him, "You like Sakura?" Mizukage asked.

"Impossible." Sasuke turned away and stuck his hands in his pocket.

Later that dinner, Sasuke didn't talk. Sakura laughed when she was with him. She was having fun while Sasuke had to endure. Chojuro would feed her and she would feed him.

"If they're that far along in the relationship...what else could they have done?" He thought to himself. Finally as Sakura finally reached to her bed room, the dark room was calling to her.

"Finally." She sighed as she closed the door behind her and entered her dark room. About to turn off the light, Sakura was pushed over by someone.

"Don't turn on the lights." the familiar voice said.

"SASUKE?" Sakura tried pushing him but he rubbed onto her closely.

Sasuke's hands were over his mouth. He waited and waited for Chojuro to leave. Finally as he left, Sasuke uncovered her mouth.

"Why are you in my room?" Sakura asked impatiently.

He smirked in the dark and giggled a little, "Sakura, are you crazy? The guy doesn't even like you. Why would you marry off to some guy like him?" Sasuke was still close to her.

Hot-headed Sakura blew up, "At least he likes me a little bit more than you do." Sakura was about to push away and walk away from him but he shoved her to her bed.

"What are YOU DOING?" She yelled. In the dark she could see his eyes. Those dark shiny eyes. His sharingan came on from anger.

"Sasuke.." She whispered, "What's wrong?" She was worried. She looked into his eyes. As he was ontop of her, she looked at him with no fear.

"Are you ok?" She was so worried about him and that was all the proof he still wanted. She touched his head and he was motionless.

"Are you sick?" She felt his temperature but it was still the usual.

He smirked and sighed, "Should I start where we left off?" He grabbed her head into a deep kiss. As he tried to enter her mouth, she bit his lips.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She tried pushing him off but he grabbed her hands over her head on the bed.

"SASUKE!" Sakura was struggling to escape.

"Don't." Sasuke kissed her neck, "Don't move." He warned her. She quietly followed his orders.

"What..." She bit her lips. As he moved down near her breasts she nudge.

"Don't touch me Sasuke." Sakura warned him. He stopped and stared at the pink haired girl. He was stagnant of her words.

Sakura slightly pushed him away and sat up, "Sasuke...I'm going to become a married woman. Don't touch me." Sakura said.

Sasuke laughed, "Please Sakura. Are you blind? You obviously don't want to go through this marriage!" Sasuke yelled, "I ALREADY WARNED YOU!"

Sakura looked at him with a calm and saddened face, "Sasuke...why do you care?"

Sasuke sighed, "Can't you see? You care for me. How could you love someone else?"

Laughing at that statement Sakura let out one tear and wiped it away, "Listen..." Sakura faced him, "I...spent so much time and effort to love you." Sakura's voice was strong and firm but her eyes were telling him that she was breaking down inside, "But you didn't even...not once did you give me hope. You shut me out like you did every girl. For my life...MY ENTIRE LIFE...what did you do to contribute for me? What can you do for me? You couldn't even...give me 1 second of your heart to spare." Sakura said.

With that said and done Saskue smirked, "Is that really how you see it? I wonder why you love me so much?" He didn't get off, "Sakura, since you want me so much..." He touched her face softly and then pulled her closer to his face. She stared into his eyes with no emotions.

"I'm offering you my body." He grinned.

Sakura was on fire. She was angered and she bursted. The tornado was coming in. "REALLY SASKUE? Is that the way you see me? Your BODY? At first it was your body, but now coming to know you...I don't even know why and how I could love you this much. How...? Why do you keep torturing me? I thought you would approve of this! Leave me alone!" Sakura offered, "unless..." She trembled, "Do you like me?"

Sasuke's eyes widen and his sharingan disappeared. He looked into the pained girl in front of him and smirked.

"In what ways could I be in love with a girl like you Sakura? There are so much better girls in the world." Sasuke got out of the bed and headed out the door.

"Sasuke..." Sakura said before he could leave, "I think I'm happy with Chojuro." Sakura said. Sasuke quickly slammed the door behind him.

Looking into the moon, Sakura shed her tears quietly.

For the next 3 dates with Chojuro it was time for Sakura to head back to Konoha.

"Sakura!" It was a joy to have you over. I can't wait. I wish you goodluck. I can't wait to see you next time!" Chojuro hugged Sakura. Sasuke didn't look but at the corner of his eyes he realized Sakura was blushing. They haven't talk in a while but Sakura seemed to be doing just fine.

"FINALLY GOING BACK!" Lee sighed, "But...the next we come back here...Sakura..." Lee stared at Sakura, "You'll be getting married."

Sakura smiled, "He's a good guy."

"Don't you want to marry someone in Konoha?" Karin asked as they run in the woods.

"Guess life doesn't happen the way everyone wants it to." Sakura laughed a little. Sasuke still refuse to say anything.

Finally reaching Konoha, Sasuke quickly heads to Naruto and reports and leave as Sakura starts talking. Sakura was confused and found it immature.

Talking alone with Naruto Sakura spoke, "I'm done with my mission Naruto." Sakura sighed.

Naruto laughed, "Was it hard?"

Sakura stomped breaking his desk, "THAT WAS PATHETIC! If Kakashi wanted her number...HE COULD JUST GO AND ASK FOR IT!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto scratched his head and laughed, "I'm sorry..." Naruto sighed, "About everything."

Sakura then looked into the Hokage's honest eyes and smiled, "Naruto...I love you." She squeezed him to death. Naruto tried escaping the death squeeze.

"I...I plan on following this mission through so don't worry." Sakura sighed, "For my entire life, I think I will fall for him some day." Sakura smiled.

Naruto held a fist and punched the windows open, "Sakura...don't make promises. I hate it." Naruto said seriously.

Sakura sighed looking at his bloody hands, "You heal way too fast." Sakura smiled, "Anyways, I've got another month here left."

Naruto yelled, "SAKURA!"

"NARUTO!" Sakura overpowered him, "Don't..." Sakura just said. She shook her head, "Me and Sasuke...will never happen. I'm over it." Sakura smiled, "I'm going to go visit the hospital." and she walked out of the Hokage's office.

"That bad girl..." Naruto sighed, "Kakashi." Naruto said. On the side of the window Kakashi was reading his book.

"Yes Naruto..." Kakashi sighed, "You are some worthless and mean evil Hokage." Kakashi closed his books and stood and jumped into the broken window.

Naruto laughed, "PLAN B!" Naruto smirked.

"Can't you just let whatever happen happen from here on out?" Kakashi asked grabbing the paper on the broken desk, "Thanks for the number."

After coming from the hospital, Sakura walked to town. Carefully she wondered about Sasuke.

"How was he holding up? or What is he doing?" Were questions popping into her head. Surreptitiously she took a glance at his big clan. She found that no lights were on.

"Huh..." sakura sighed. Walking back to town she found people whispering bunch of rumors.

"Yes it's true... I can't believe Sasuke Uchiha would go into a place like that!" Words were all over the place on Sasuke's reputation.

"What?" Sakura walked over and she took a glance what people were looking at. She was guided to the house of prostitutes.

Sakura's jaws opened, "WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?" She quickly ran in and barged into every door possible. Finally hitting the last door, she was about to barge in but she decided to sneak a peek. Once she opened a crack she saw him.

Sasuke's hands were all over the girl. He had his hands up in her shirt. His lips were tightly locked onto hers. She was going to make him all hers when Sakura couldn't. Sakura's eyes widened and the rush of anger and mixed up emotions built upon her.

She was about to loudly barge in but she begin to think, "He really doesn't care..."

Sasuke then through the girl off of him and suddenly he had opened the door. Knowing Sakura was there at the door he pulled her in. The naked girl was built with envy and ran out of the room.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke directly kissed her neck and bit it.

"OUCH!" Sakura tried pushing but he could care less now. He slowly ripped off parts of her clothes.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sakura was trying to make Sasuke gain conscious.

He looked at her bluntly, "What does it look like?" Sasuke locked his lips on hers. She then began to imagine what she just saw.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I don't want to be just some girl who you play with and use!" She cried out.

He smirked and whispered into her ears, "Curse me Sakura. Hate me." He said, "That girl...tasted-" He couldn't finish his sentence because of the shock.

Sakura had locked her lips onto his. She refused to listen to what he was going to say. Her eyes were shut close tightly. Her hands were wrapped around his neck. As he realized what Sakura was doing he smirked and kissed her a little bit deeper.

Sakura then tried pulling away but he kept forcing her to stay close.

Her big emerald eyes were locked on his.

"Do you only kiss me like that when I talk of other girls?" He asked her. She gave him a despicable look. She had her hands over her mouth.

"How immature." He replied, "You kissed me first." He said.

"Why do you do that to these girls?" Sakura asked. Still ontop of her he completely dodge the question.

Sasuke smirked and layed ontop of her, "You want to know what I do to them?" He grabbed her arms and tied them over her head. She was struggling and cried for help but no one came. Sasuke then slowly touched her breasts and rubbed them to where Sakura ached. He then tore her top and he saw her bra and her flat stomach. He smirked and licked the top of her breasts down to her belly button. Sakura was moaning.

"You enjoy the show. I don't do this often." Sasuke then stuck his hands carefully into her pants. Feeling the vibration, Sakura moaned louder.

"You like it don't you?" Sasuke let go of her hands. Sakura had stopped struggling. It was hard for her to admit but she wanted him.

Sasuke then grind against her body letting her feel the heat. He kissed her into a deep kiss before she could let out another moan. Sakura didn't dare to pull him in. Instead she just let him do what he wanted. He began to touch her gentile and kept vibrating it. She was enjoying the touches of Sasuke. He carefully ripped off her skirt and began to lick her from the belly button and down to her gentile. She then reacted quickly and tried stopping him but he had already stuck his fingers in.

Flowing back up to her body Sasuke gave her strong forceful kisses from her neck to her lips.

"Aren't you going to love me back?" Sasuke whispered.

Sakura stared at him and growled, "How could I? To a man who does this to every girl..." She was about to run away but he held her hands.

"Just for tonight." He said softly. She watched him begging her for the first time. She then touched his face slightly and kissed him. She was using all her might to make him feel pleasure.

The next day Sakura refused to talk to him. Sasuke was trying to grab her attention by teasing her but she refuse to reply. He then cornered her at the hospital.

"Why are you trying to avoid me?" He asked her. She didn't look into his eyes.

"WhY?" He was angered by her ignorance.

She then rebutted, "What do you think?" She asked, "I already seen you did it to the other girl. Is it suppose to be special that we spent a night together? On top of that my very first night with someone?" She yelled with sentiment emotions.

He took a good look at her and smirked, "You're jealous."

"I've always shown you jealousy. There's nothing new. But I'm ashamed..." She stared into Sasuke's eyes, "That I did it. I'm engaged." She said. Sasuke then laughed.

"Engaged? Hah...Sakura...You probably already failed that mission." Sasuke replied.

Sakura bit her lips, "Sasuke...what do you want?"

Sasuke then replied, "What do you think?" He asked.

"If you just want me for pleasure, you'll have to pass...but if you really do love me." Sakura stared into this stagnant and dull eyes. He then stepped away from her. Without speaking, she knew his answer was still the same.

"I don't understand you..." Sakura said.

"If I tell you I love you, what would you do?" Sasuke asked her before she could walk off. Sakura then turned around to look at him.

"Then take me away!" She said.

Sasuke sighed, "I don't want to run away." He said grabbing her hands and dragged her to the Hokage's office.

"Naruto! CANCEL OFF THE LAND OF WATER'S negotiation of marriage!" Sasuke begged. In shock, Naruto and Sakura stared at Sasuke's determination.

"Is this for real?" Naruto stared at Sasuke with his lame eyes, "WHAT?" Naruto yelled, "WHAT HAPPENED?"

Sakura then tried explaining but Naruto just laughed, "And here I thought it was going to be hard!" Naruto laughed.

"What is hard?" Sakura asked with her arms crossed.

"Setting ya'll up together." Naruto laughed, "It was a bargain I would've taken. Thanks to Mizukage and Chojuro for playing a long." Naruto smiled.

Sakura then looked at Sasuke who was holding back but striked, "NARUTO!" Sasuke punched Naruto.

"ABUSE!" Naruto whined. Sasuke was too shocked from this betrayal and being set up. Night flew and now that they knew that it was all a set up, they were still confused. Walking half way, Sasuke stopped walking.

"You walk home safe. I need to take care of something." He disappeared. Sakura then returned to the usual her.

"And here I thought...maybe we could be." Sakura sighed, "I'm so confused."

In Sasuke's head all he could think about was, "What made me that crazy to run away with Sakura? Why did I really want to stop the marriage? Oh MY GOSH!" Every thing made him unsure, "That faggat Naruto...made me confused. I...I don't know...am I really going to settle on JUST Sakura?" Sasuke asked himself.

"What have I done?" Sasuke questioned himself.

The next day, Sasuke was expecting Sakura to run to his house like she use to always do before the incident. He was expecting her to still be the annoying girl. He was planning to tell her slowly that he was not sure what he was thinking. He believed he liked her some what, but he doesn't believe that he loves here enough to probably marry her. But because she didn't show up he was angered of her presence in the Hospital.

"WHAT IS THAT IDIOT DOING IN THE HOSPITAL?" He was angered by the fact that he thought he could predict her every move. He thought that since it was just a mistake that she would be upset that he might not like her as much as he thought.

Sakura knew. She knew it along. She understood the meaning of Sasuke leaving her like that yesterday. She knew...he wasn't IN love with her, he may have liked her, or missed her but he wasn't ready to settle with her. Refusing to notice Sasuke's presence in the hospital, she walked pass him without greeting him.

Adding more fuel to the fire, Sasuke wanted to ruin her.

* * *

I know this is a twist but yeah. Read the next chapter to find out if you're confused. Ask questions and review:)


	4. Confusion

preview

In Sasuke's head all he could think about was, "What made me that crazy to run away with Sakura? Why did I really want to stop the marriage? Oh MY GOSH!" Every thing made him unsure, "That faggat Naruto...made me confused. I...I don't know...am I really going to settle on JUST Sakura?" Sasuke asked himself.

"What have I done?" Sasuke questioned himself.

The next day, Sasuke was expecting Sakura to run to his house like she use to always do before the incident. He was expecting her to still be the annoying girl. He was planning to tell her slowly that he was not sure what he was thinking. He believed he liked her some what, but he doesn't believe that he loves here enough to probably marry her. But because she didn't show up he was angered of her presence in the Hospital.

"WHAT IS THAT IDIOT DOING IN THE HOSPITAL?" He was angered by the fact that he thought he could predict her every move. He thought that since it was just a mistake that she would be upset that he might not like her as much as he thought.

Sakura knew. She knew it along. She understood the meaning of Sasuke leaving her like that yesterday. She knew...he wasn't IN love with her, he may have liked her, or missed her but he wasn't ready to settle with her. Refusing to notice Sasuke's presence in the hospital, she walked pass him without greeting him.

Adding more fuel to the fire, Sasuke wanted to ruin her.

* * *

Chapter 4

For 1 whole week Sasuke waited and waited. He waited for her to come chasing him.

"What's with her?" Sasuke growled under his breath as he walk down the city in the afternoon. The sun was burning hot. Realizing that Sakura was shopping he then decided to walk to her .

But before he could, Lee walked to Sakura first.

"Hi Sakura!" Lee scratched his shiny hair with his blushed face.

"Oh, Hi Lee!" Sakura smiled.

Sasuke observed the situation and stuck his pockets in his pants and was about to turn the other way when Lee grabbed Sakura's hands and leaned in to kiss her forehead. Sasuke watched Sakura as she let out her tears.

Turning away Sasuke walked off.

"Aren't you bothered?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Not my business." Sasuke said. Without knocking Sakura rushed in and found Sasuke sitting there.

"Oh..." Sakura then sighed and relayed to Naruto, "Naruto...IT'S A BOY!" Sakura yelled.

"REALLY?" He yelled and hugged Sakura and thanked her and said, "Sasuke watch post. I'm heading out." Naruto ran out to go find Hinata.

"Huh...Lucky her." Sakura smiled then her smile eased as she stared back at Sasuke who was staring at her with dull eyes. He couldn't help but think about what he saw in the morning.

"What?" She felt awkward, "Bye." She was about to walk out but he suddenly reached the door before she could.

"Haruno...Sakura...I'm interested." He gave a cold stare, "You move on quickly." He said.

"It's not like we want to stay there forever..." She said with a firm statement.

"True." He walked to her then sighed. She could feel his breath.

"You know...I'm curious to how much you really love me." He smiled, "Because for the past few weeks, you refused to talk to me." He said.

Sakura sighed, "It's not like I have to." She said, "What happened before, we both should forget and start a new. I'm sure that's what you want as well." She said.

He nodded then smirked, "You know...my first priority is to restore my clan right?" He asked.

She gave him a naive look then blushed, "And?"

"You wish it was you." He teased her. She then punched his stomach and sighed.

"I don't. I hope you support me in finding a better guy." She said as she was about to walk off.

"There is no better guy than me!" He yelled as she left outside the door.

"WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS!" She yelled in her room, "I COULD CARE LESS WHO HE IS NOW! IT'S OVER!" She broke over 100 punching bags already.

"CALM DOWN SAKURA!" Ino entered from the kitchen.

"I've never seen so clearly in my life before. I was too obsessed with him to understand what's before me. I...SHOULD FIND MY REAL TRUE LOVE!" Sakura was determined, "It'll be a miracle!" Sakura began to drink the tea.

"If you're serious..." Ino sighed, "Which I doubt."

"Although it was over a 16 years crush, I believe that I shouldn't be luck out of love." Sakura smiled.

"Yah, what a pain Sakura..." Ino sighed.

The next day, Sakura walked into the hospital with short skirt and a shirt that showed her belly button. Her hair was up and her bangs were hanging. She wore high heeled shoes.

"WOW...Sakura..." The patient she treated was losing so much blood because of her. Everyone scattered the words of Sakura's new change. Spreading to Sasuke, he was amazed about what happened. He then planned to visit her.

"Wow." He stood behind Sakura, "You sure are trying to impress me much." He looked at her skirt.

"Shut-up." Sakura rolled her eyes, "If you have no business here...please leave."

"Sure sure." He smirked and as he saw a nurse with big breast he walked to her and began flirting. Sakura saw his idea and she then yelled at the nurse.

"Mam, if you're patients are healed then you wouldn't be here flirting!" Sakura yelled watching her leave.

"You are one jealous girl!" Sasuke licked his lips.

Sakura rolled her eyes and out of jealousy she kicked him out of the hospital.

Later that night as Sakura trolled home, she took off her shoes and sighed.

"What A PAIN!" Sakura went home to change into training clothes. Heading to the forest she began to build up her strengths. Watching her, Lee clapped.

"You get amazing everyday." Lee smiled.

"Lee!" She smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you of course!" Lee smiled, "I heard you changed."

"Oh..." Sakura smiled, "Let's not discuss that. Anyways, want to be my sparing partner?"

"Reporting!" An anbu appeared, "Naruto want's discussion with Sakura right away."

"Yes-sir!" Sakura smiled at Lee and they departed.

As she walked into the room she realized Sasuke was there as well.

"What? What's going on?" She entered the room.

The wide smirk on his face turned her stomach upside down. Sakura became curious of what was happening.

Naruto sighed, "Sorry Sakura, but I've planned to gain more trust from the sky land. It's going to cost a lot. I was hoping you and Sasuke can help me out. I trust you two." Naruto said.

"But...why us two? Why can't you just send him?" Sakura asked.

"Because he sucks at being friendly." Naruto laughed.

"Shut-up." Sasuke argued.

Sakura nodded and understood, "Then...we're trying to gain the entire people's trust."

Naruto smiled and scratched his head, "Yeah, Sasuke may need a medic ninja."

Sakura bit her lips and didn't argue, "I don't mind..." She said firmly, "But I hope you know, this is ONLY work for us." Sakura said to both Sasuke and Naruto.

"Be out there at 3 in the morning." Sasuke said to her.

"Whatever." She walked out.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "So the sky... what's the deal Naruto? We don't really need them." Sasuke said.

"It's not that." Naruto sighed, "It's not our business...but their people are suffering. The sky won't let us help them."

"You're too kind." Sasuke said heading for the door.

"Don't be too harsh Sasuke." Naruto said as he watch Sasuke go.

At 3 in the morning, Sakura waited for 30 minutes and he hasn't shown up.

"Huh!" She was impatient. She was dressed very inappropriate for a mission. Her short skirt, bra showing her entire body figure. Her long hair was tied up into a pony tail. Her headband was her pride which shine on her head.

"Did you wait long?" Sasuke smirked as he see the way she dressed. His eyes flowed up and down. She suddenly blushes and covers her hands to her chest.

"Pervert." Sakura said.

"You wanted the attention right?" Sasuke asked.

She gave him a glare, "Not from you." She said. He then became a little tick by her words.

"Well it ain't worth looking at anyways." He said walking pass her. As they began their journey, there was silent.

Passing though a big village Sasuke finally spoke, "Let's rest here." He said.

"Alright." She said.

"At that hotel." He pointed to a big built hotel.

She blushed and thoughts came into her head, "Sure.."

"What? You couldn't be possibly thinking that you and I?" He laughed, "You think too much." He said.

She just walked pass him.

"We just need one room." Sasuke said to her, "It saves up more money." He said.

"Huh..No." Sakura argued, "Why would I sleep with YOU?" She panicked.

"Because we both are going to be traveling for ALONG time and we need to save money." He said and began to enter their information onto the paper and ordered one room, "Let's go!" He took her hand and dragged her to the room.

The room number was 317.

"How annoying." Sakura said running in and then jumped on the bed, "I call the bed!" She said.

He just looked at her and smirked, "You really think you're going to sleep on the bed by yourself?" He asked.

"Why not? I mean...I am the girl." sakura said.

"Sure sure, anyways, I'm going to get the club house. You want to go?" He asked.

Sakura's eyes lit up, "YES!" She was hoping to meet the guy she was fated for. She was hoping that maybe she might meet "THE ONE."

Sasuke just looked at her with suspicion and let her go with him. As soon as they entered the music pounded in their ears and ladies with showy clothing were all over the place. Sakura then stared over to see some girls making out.

They were naked and on top of each other. They battled each other and their hands landed on each other's genital. Sakura began to blush. As they continued men and women were doing each other Sakura's heart was blushed.

"How could they do that so openly?" She sat down beside Sasuke and then as she turned to him he was already hitting it off. The girl was grinding on him. She was ontop of him and he was holding her from falling. She moved up and down his body. Her moans got him smiling and Sakura turned bright red.

"So disgusting." She got up and walked over to the drinking area. As Sakura drank someone suddenly touched her shoulder and sat down beside her.

"Hi lady." The guy was young and he had blonde spiked hair. His eyes were chocolate brown and his smile was sweet. She fell head over heels with his smile.

"Hello." She blushed.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"The names Sakura Haruno." Sakura smiled embarrassingly.

"Oh." He smiled, "You're cute." He was straightforward. His hands then landed on her thighs. Sakura's heart began to beat. Her hormones came on. She was confused and didn't know what to do. His eyes were on her and she looked at his hands crawl up her womanhood.

"Uhh..." She then stopped him from rubbing it, "Stop." She said blushing.

"What? Are you still a virgin?" He asked. She looked at him and nodded.

He began to laugh, "Wow...interesting. You dress like that and you haven't did it?" He smirked.

Sakura blushed and yelled, "So? It's not a bad thing." She yelled. Her eyes then began to check him out. She could see his muscular body figure.

"You checking me out?" His face leaned closer to her. She could feel his breath on her lips. It warming her up.

"My name is Natsu." He said as he licked the side of her lips. She then pulled away and shrugged up.

"Sorry, I'm not use to it." She replied innocently.

"It's ok." His suddenly grabbed the back of her head gently and as he was going to pull her into a kiss, a loud screech came from the mics.

"Hello everyone." The voice was familiar in Sakura's ears.

"I'm here to sing a song for someone who believes she could make ANY guy fall for her. It's dedicated for her and her adventurous moments to finding a man who'll accept her. So far...it has fail." Sasuke smirked as his and her eyes connected. Sakura's face became bright red and she was so mad and stood up and was about to walk away.

"Don't you leave baby." He said seductively, "Cause your punishment might be harsh." He then snapped and the music came on. As he sang he walked to Sakura and pushed Natsu and grabbed Sakura's hands.

"What?" Natsu stared at them two. Sasuke then pulled her small waist towards him. She could feel his heat. Her hands landed on his chest to separate the distance between them.

"What are you doing?" She whispered as everyone cheered them on.

Sasuke was still singing and at the side of his lips landed a smile. Once the song ended he dropped the mic and grabbed her with both his hands. One hand on her hips and the other on her back.

"Sakura, I'll be there to ruin each and everyone of your relationship and show you what hell of love is like." Sasuke smirked. She stared into his dark eyes and her thoughts were despised him.

"I hate you." Sakura pushed him off. He just laughed at her and watch her sit back down for a drink. Sasuke then looked at Natsu and smirked, "I wouldn't hit on her if I were you. She's a big nerd."

Natsu then took a drink and walked off. As Sasuke stared at Sakura's back he smirked. Walking towards Sakura he slightly touched her back with one finger he tickled her by moving it down. She turned around and grabbed his hands.

"Don't touch me so willingly." Sakura said.

Sasuke smirked, "Whatever." Sasuke smirked and watched her still. He then eyed her skirt and realized that when she sit, her skirt could almost reveal her underwear.

"You are such a bad girl." He then grabbed her out of the seat and dragged her into a room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She yelled, "I WANT MY DRINK!" She tried pushing him but his eyes were focused on her. She was trying her best to escape.

"Sakura!" He said her name with a soft voice. Noticing something was weird Sakura stared into his eyes. And she realized what he was up to.

"You..." Her heart began to beat out of fear, "What are you planning?" She took a step back. Sasuke had already locked the door.

"You wanted the attention." Sasuke smirked as he looked at her up and down she suddenly blocked him from viewing her.

"I already said I didn't want you." She said stepping back. He was getting closer and closer towards her. The room was dark with one lamp on.

"Too bad Sakura. It's funny to see you trying to lose your virginity so fast." He said angrily. She then reached her limits and she was up against the wall. He locked her in. His breath was on top of her. She faced away from his chest.

"Wearing such a short skirt." His hands landed on her thigh and slowly rise to her genital.

"Stop Sasuke." She tried pushing him but his warmth came closer to her, "What are you doing?" She couldn't think. He rubbed her womanhood and loved the way she slightly moaned.

"Sasuke!" She bit her lips, "Are you drunk?" She asked calmly, "Think clearly!" She said.

"I am!" Sasuke replied, "I'm just showing you Sakura how other guys would take over you. And you wanted it, so before you do it with anyone else...mind as well do it with me." He then forced her up against the wall and there were no more space left between them.

"uhh..." She was scared. His face rubbed against hers and slowly licked her cheeks to her neck. As he sucked her neck and gave her a hickey she yelled.

"STOP!" She was about to use force until his lips smashed into hers and his hands flowed all over. He touched and caressed her. Her eyes were wide open trying to get him off her. She couldn't breathe. But he kept using his tongue. She then bit his lips and he was forced to remove his lips.

"Ouch." He said calmly. He then stepped away from her. As he looked at her he realized that he had almost took off her bra.

"You look good." He smirked and walked to her and took a blanket to cover her, "Stop trying to look good. Unless you want guys to do what I just did." He said. She then began to tear down.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" She yelled, "Stealing my first kiss...then ALMOST STEALING MY VIRGINITY!" She cried.

He was blank and emotionless, "Think about it Sakura-"

"Out of everyone Sasuke...you're the last person I would want to touch me." She said. His eyes widen and sighed.

"So? IF THAT GUY EARLIER TOUCHED YOU YOU WOULD BE OKAY WITH THAT?" Sasuke yelled.

"YES! I WAITING FOR THAT!" She lied.

Sasuke then punched the wall beside her, "Well...do it. You'll regret. Like I care." He then left her there as he exit.

Sakura stood in there with her thoughts trying to collect to why he was doing this, "What ever I do shouldn't matter to him." She said. As she came out, she walked over to the drinking area and near by Sasuke was on a girl. His hands were observing her inner areas. Sakura's eyes widened. She walked closer and she witnessed him licking her.

With fury she stormed out. Later as Sasuke tries to find her she was no where. Sighing he walked out and once heading back into the room he realized that she wasn't in there. Hearing the water turned on she was taking a shower.

"How annoying." He sighed, "Could've at least told me you were going back." He yelled as he laid on the bed.

"How to make his life miserable." She whispered to herself.

Turning off the water she realized that she got in the shower without getting her stuff.

"HUh..." Sakura sighed opening the door a little bit eyeing where Sasuke was.

"He's sleeping..." Sakura walked to her suit case with a towel wrapped around her.

"What are you doing?" He looks up to see her in her towel. Blushing bright red Sakura throws her bag at his face.

"OUCH!" He yelled, "There's nothing to see! I've already seen you." He sighed walking into the bathroom with a smile on his face.

"That jerk." She sighed.

With what he saw he was content to see her so uptight about seeing her.

* * *

Review:)


	5. Curiosity

preview

"How annoying." He sighed, "Could've at least told me you were going back." He yelled as he laid on the bed.

"How to make his life miserable." She whispered to herself.

Turning off the water she realized that she got in the shower without getting her stuff.

"HUh..." Sakura sighed opening the door a little bit eyeing where Sasuke was.

"He's sleeping..." Sakura walked to her suit case with a towel wrapped around her.

"What are you doing?" He looks up to see her in her towel. Blushing bright red Sakura throws her bag at his face.

"OUCH!" He yelled, "There's nothing to see! I've already seen you." He sighed walking into the bathroom with a smile on his face.

"That jerk." She sighed.

With what he saw he was content to see her so uptight about seeing her.

* * *

Chapter 5

Heading out the next day Sakura stared at his back the entire time.

"Why do you keep staring?" He asked staring at her.

"It's just..." She looked away, "nothing." She said.

"Really?" He asked, "If that's how you see it." He said.

Sakura sighed, "Where are we heading to now?" She asked him.

"We're getting closer but we won't get there by today. Tomorrow morning we should be able to get the ride up." Sasuke said. Sakura just nodded without a reply.

He looked at her outfit. She was more covered up. Her shirt showed only her belly button, and she wore a short pants.

"Took my advice?" He asked her. She was confused and didn't reply.

"You dress more like a shinobi today." He said.

Feeling insulted she gave him a silent treatment.

"Whatever...glad you're not talking. It's annoying when you do." He said.

"Shut-up!" She yelled with annoyance. She began to speed ahead leaving the smiling Sasuke behind.

Finally as they reached the last village before heading to the sky land it was a small village.

"Wow..." Sakura stared at the people.

"Small..." Sasuke stared.

"But...peaceful." Sakura smiled and walked forward. Walking around to see if they could sleep anywhere they found a place to eat. As they ate there, there was a band singing songs, and people dancing.

"Such a nice place." Sakura said as she ate her bun.

"Sakura?" Natsu stared at her.  
"The guy from...last night?" She took a closer look at him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes.

"Are you stalking us?" Sasuke bit into his bun.

Natsu laughed and replied, "No...I work here."

Sakura looked surprised and laughed, "Yah, you look a lot different today then last night." She said.

Natsu smiled and replied, "Well...last night was different." He said, "Actually can I talk to you...Sakura? Alone?" They both looked at Sasuke and he was angered.

"Don't ask me to move." He retorted.

"Ok." Sakura smiled and got up. Sasuke watched as the pink haired girl walk to another table with Natsu.

"Is he a stalker or what?" Sasuke watched them carefully.

"So...what is it?" Sakura asked.

"I was hoping you won't mention this to anyone here...about what happened last night." The boy said.

Sakura smiled and replied, "It's cool. I won't. I have no one to tell anyways." Sakura said. He reached out to grab her hands with joy and thanked her.

"It means so much to me." He smiled then winked, "Maybe we should even...continue what we left off last night." Natsu smiled.

"Haha..." Sakura just laughed, "Well, I'll head back-" Sakura turned back and two girls were already talking and laughing with Sasuke. The pink haired girl's hair began to fly. Sakura glanced at Sasuke who was enjoying them. The girl then gave him a drink and laughed as they talked.

"What are ya'll laughing about?" Sakura walked over, "Very funny cause I just remembered that Sasuke doesn't know how to joke." Sakura stared at Sasuke who was perfectly in great shape with a smile.

"I thought you said she wasn't your girlfriend." The brown hair girl said.

Sakura twitched at the sound of that, "Why would I be this JERK's girlfriend?"

"Like I said she wanted to be." Sasuke sighed with the smile still on his face.

"WHO WOULD?" Sakura yelled, "You know what? Hurry up and eat cause I REALLY want to sleep." Sakura glared at him with an impatient look.

Sasuke sighed, "It was fun girls. We should hang out sometimes in the sky."

Sakura's face then looked sharp, "Sky?" She whispered.

As they walk off, Sakura took Sasuke's hands and asked him, "SKY? What do you mean?" She asked.

"It's dangerous to just fly to the sky. We should have companions that are willing to conceal our identities as we head over." Sasuke said, "What? You think I wanted to do them girls?"

"Well don't you always?" Sakura crossed her hands.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her shoulder and tugged her closer to him, "Are you jealous?" He asked.

Sakura pushed him away, "You wish. I'm over it Sasuke. We're just people who are trying to finish our mission. Don't forget that. Let's act like it."

"Act?" Sasuke smirked, "I want to be real, not fake." He whispered into her ears. Slapping his face the other way she walked off. With a smile Sasuke followed her.

"Where could we go?" Sakura walked around town. As they headed back to the place to eat, they saw Natsu packing up.

"Oh Sakura...you're still wondering around?" He asked.

"Actually...we can't find a place to stay." Sakura smiled.

Natsu then lightened up, "You can come over! My parents left for a mission. I'm staying alone." He said.

"REALLY?" Sakura smiled, "ALRIGHT! Sasuke let's-" Sakura was interrupted.

"No." Sasuke pulled her over to his side, "How can you trust him so easily Sakura?"

Sakura then stared at Sasuke with a dull look, "Do you want to sleep outside?" Sakura then grabbed Natsu's hands and she walked off. Sasuke was stubborn but he followed anyways. As he assigned them rooms, Sasuke was left out of all the conversation.

"That's amazing!" Sakura smiled, "You do that much?" She was really into him as Sasuke saw it.

"Why should I care?" Sasuke sighed as he sat on the chair eating the bread.

Leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone, Natsu went outside to check on his goats and cows.

"He's a nice guy." Sakura smiled and began to day dream.

Sasuke sighed, "Don't think too much of him." Sasuke said, "He may be nothing but crooked. Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" He asked kindly.

Sakura stared at him dully, " Aren't you thinking too much?" She asked about to get up.

"Be alarmed Sakura." Sasuke warned, "I'm giving you one last chance." Sasuke said.

Sakura thought about it.

Later that night Sakura heard footsteps coming towards her room, she began to think about what Sasuke said.

"That idiots...probably asleep already." Sakura said to herself.

"Sakura?" She heard Natsu's voice.

"Oh..Natsu?" She said, "Come in!" Sakura felt relieved.

Natsu walked in and she blushed. He was wearing a t-shirt and a long sweat. He attracted her.

"Hi. I was just..." He stared at her and then she stood up and walked over to him.

"Natsu..." Sakura said cautiously, "Listen...I really want to thank you and apologize...Sasuke is a tempered man. He's always been like that. Don't take him to heart." Sakura said with a smile.

All of a sudden, Natsu grabbed her and kissed her into a deep kiss.

She was too shock and didn't move. She didn't think he was really like that.

He pulled away and Sakura stared at him, "I like you Sakura... at first my hormones were just going crazy but I really...like you." His hands began to crawl up her shirt.

"huh?" Sakura stared at him.

"Please..." Natsu then grasped her breast and squeezed them.

"NO!" Sakura tried removing him from her. But he bit her neck.

"What are you doing?" Sakura yelled.

"I LOVE YOU!" He was confessing.

"I'm sorry." Sakura then used her strength and hit him hard on the nuts.

"Sorry..." Sakura waved him a goodbye to sleep.

"I told you." Sasuke was at the door.

"Huh..." Sakura sighed as she walked pass him. Sasuke then grabbed her arms and asked her, "Did you like him that much to let him go that far with you? You could have just let him kiss you but touch you?" He raged.

Sakura looked him with emotionless eyes, "I was shocked...that he was someone like you. Funny how all guys are a like." Sakura walked off. Sasuke sighed.

Waking up Natsu was tied up in a chair. He realized Sakura left a letter beside him.

Making their way up to the sky on a boat with those two girls, Sasuke and Sakura began their journey to the sky.

"I'll be back." Sasuke said to Sakura as his eyes converted to the brown haired girl.

"Whatever. Don't come back." Sakura new his objectives.

Sasuke walked to the girl and as he leaned in to seduce her she fell for it. He grabbed her closer and deepened the kiss. He touched her butt and squeezed it. Sakura stared down at the land and looked at the sky. Sasuke had gone into a room with the girl. As Sasuke pushed her onto the bed she placed his hands on her chest and his other hands on her womanhood.

"You are one sexy slut." He licked her tits. Hearing her moans he ripped her clothes off. As she faced the bed Sasuke kissed her back.

She moans in pleasure, "As you kiss me...then...you wouldn't mind your pink head girl in pleasure as of now too right?" She stared at him for a reaction.

Sasuke automatically rose up and sighed. With his sword to her neck he watched her beg for mercy.

"I was only warning you that this boat is not a regular boat! We sell girls on this boat!" She yelled, "I'm only trying to help you!" She cried. Sasuke ran out to where Sakura was and found her no where. He then noticed that everyone here were drunkies and people who were here to buy girls.

"Should've known." Sasuke sighed running back inside to find the right room Sakura was in.

As he entered each room he only found naked womens and mens doing it. As he reached the end of the rooms he found on with a golden tab.

He entered the room to find Sakura drinking tea.

"What?" Sasuke sighed, "What are you doing here?" He asked her. Sakura turned to look at him and sighed.

"You must be some horny man." Sakura stood up to look at him.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"I don't know how you go around with all these girls...it's not only shameful but embarrassing." She poked him harsh.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed her finger, "Sakura...what are you doing here?" He asked her with a serious tone.

Sakura then pushed him and replied, "We're on a mission Sasuke...not here to DO IT with everyone!" Sakura yelled in anger.

"What? Keep your jealousy to yourself!" He yelled, "One-sided love will get you no WHERE!" He yelled at her. She took her fist and was about to punch his face but he grabbed her hands and pulled her in.

"You tell me one more time to stop being myself then disappear Sakura. Run away. I can finish this mission myself." He said unaware that she was hurting. Her bangs covered her eyes and as she looked down she didn't dare look up. Her heart was beating and she was filled with anger and hatred.

"Last time...you kept giving me hopes. This time, let's end it for real." Sakura said, "Don't touch me." She unlock his grasp and turned away from him, "Get out...I'm waiting for a guest." Sakura said.

Sasuke replied with no hesitation, "End what? Something that was never there?" He retorted, "So now what? You want to lose your virginity to someone you don't know?" He yelled. He forced her to turn around and her tears flew every where. He stared at her speechless. He was confused and didn't know what to do.

"Leave me a lone.." She hugged herself. Tears were endlessly falling.

"Sakura..." He whispered, "Stop..crying." He pulled her in for a hug. She started to cry harder. As they stood in that position for a little bit someone knocked.

"Did I come in the wrong room?" A young men with black hair and purple eyes walked in.

"Oh, sir..." Sakura pushed Sasuke, "It's me Sakura...it's been a long time." Sakura smiled.

The guy smiled and stared at Sasuke, "May I ask who this is?" He asked.

"His name is Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura said politely.

"Huh...the man who was once a criminal and saved us all." The guy said sticking out his hands and saying, "Hello, my name is Ikuto." He said fiercely, "I'm the prince of the sky."

"I wonder what the prince is doing on a boat like this?" Sasuke asked as he grabbed Sakura's hands to pull her closer to him. Sakura stared at his back in curiosity.

"Huh..." Sakura sighed, "Sasuke...that's dumb question...isn't all guy the same?" She retorted.

"Shut-up." He gripped her hands tighter. She didn't say it hurt, rather she wanted him to hold her hands.

"I'm here for my women. I bought her." Ikuto said with a pure smile.

Sakura then sighed and said to Sasuke, "Get out Sasuke."

"What? You telling me you are going to do it?" Sasuke yelled.

"Why do you care?" Sakura asked, "It's my decision. Besides, it's not like we're dating or we're married." Sakura rolled her eyes.

Sasuke blurted, "Then marry me." He said angrily, "I'm sure you want to. Just marry me and get this over with. Naruto will kill me if you dare to do something so STUPID!" He yelled. Sakura was in shock.

"How do I know?" Sakura stared into his eyes.

"You can have my eyes." Sasuke said, "If I go back on my words." He was serious.

Sakura was surprised with joy and she could careless as of now, "Ok then... marrying me would be an endless torture for you." She agreed with a smile.

"I've already bought you honey. Nothing you can take back now." Ikuto said.

"How much?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh..." He smirked, "I bought her for 100."

"THAT'S IT? THAT'S HOW LOW YOU SET YOUR PRICE TO?" Sasuke yelled at Sakura.

"Shut-up." Sakura said, "He offered."

"Give him his money back." Sasuke yelled.

"Huh..." Sakura took out the money and handed back to him. Once Ikuto held the money he tore it up in front of them.

"Wow...I've always wanted money to fall from the sky!" Sakura smiled.

"How immature." Sasuke said and as they were about to walk out Ikuto held her hands.

"You're going to regret this Sakura..." Ikuto smiled.

As she studied his smile she frowned, "Is that a threat?" She asked firmly.

"Yes." He replied.

"You'll be sad to find out something as well..." Sakura sighed, "Your sick isn't that well. It would be bad if Konoha stopped giving you those antidote we made for only your sickness." Sakura said.

Ikuto frowned and as he leaned in closer Sasuke grabbed Sakura to his side.

Ikuto began to laugh and sighed, "Why would you believe someone who never loved you Sakura? Why would you want to marry someone who doesn't love you?" He asked.

"What do you know?" Sasuke asked. As she realized that those words meant something she blushed. Running to a room, Sasuke and Sakura sat down.

"Huh...what a pain." Sasuke sighed.

Sakura didn't say a word. Sasuke glanced over at Sakura and realized she wasn't smiling.

"You not happy?" He asked.

Sakura replied, "I'm thrilled. But..." She slightly smiled, "It's kind of hard to believe." She said.

Sasuke sighed, "You really don't think that I won't keep my promise?" He asked.

Sakura nodded, "No...that's not what I meant..." She said, "I'm just...unsure...and," She sighed, "I don't want to get my hopes up for something fake." She said. Sakura stared at the honest girl. It was long since he seen her like this. She was being innocent.

He smirked and walked to her, "What? Is that what you think of me? Dishonest?" He asked lifting her chin up.

Her face turned bright pink as her hair and she didn't know what he was thinking.

"We're married." He smirked.

"But...hold up." Sakura sighed, "Why?" She asked.

"I'm beginning to become curious myself." He said and leaned in to kiss her.

This time she knew the difference between his kisses. It was soft and gentle. She doesn't know whether he was serious or what but she knew...that she'll love him and only him forever. Whether he loves her or not, she is going to make him fall for her.

* * *

Review:)


End file.
